1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a probe for a sealed connector which has a retractable seal for exposing the terminals within the connector for probing. The probe can be electrically and mechanically attached to the electrical connector while the electrical connector is interconnected to a matable receptacle, the probe having resilient contacts therein which bias against the electrical terminals in the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are often times used outside or otherwise in environments which cause corrosion and the like, which eventually causes discontinuity between at least some of the electrical connections, thus connectors of this type should be sealed, protecting the electrical connection from the hazardous environments and resultant corrosion. Often times when a system becomes inoperable, a possible checkpoint is the electrical connection between the mating electrical connections. However to check the electrical connection, the mating electrical connectors must be disengaged, which could temporarily remedy the situation, as the wiping action between the electrical components during disengagement, could clean the mating electrical components sufficiently enough to temporarily recreate an electrical circuit.
Thus it is desirable to have an electrical connector which is sealed, preventing any stages of corrosion and resultant discontinuity between the electrical mating components. It is also desireable to have a means of probing the connector without having to disconnect the mating electrical connectors, if the system, which is interconnected by the electrical connector becomes inoperable.
One method of testing a faulty electrical circuit, presently utilized within the art, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,859. This test element is actually a mating connector which is interconnected between the mating electrical connectors. However to utilize such a test element, the mating connectors to which the system is interconnected, must be disconnected, and the test element inserted between the two disconnected mating electrical connectors. If the connection between the mating connectors is faulty, the wiping action on the mating electrical terminals caused by disconnecting the mating connectors may be sufficient to complete the electrical connection between each of the disconnected electrical connectors and between the respective portion of the reconnected test element. it may also be possible that an electrical connection can be made between the test element and the electrical connectors, but when the electrical test element is removed and the electrical connectors replaced, the electrical connectors still do not mate or contact each other properly to create an unimpeded electrical connection.
Another method of testing electrical connections which is known in the art is disclosed in to U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,045. However this method relates to piercing through the insulation of the insulated conductors using two piercing pins which will sever the insulation. This method is not adaptable for use in a situation where the system must be kept moisture proof as the very piercing of the insulation by the pins severs the insulation such that when the line tester is removed the conductor is exposed to the atmosphere in which the system is operating.
Other methods of testing inoperable systems include disconnecting the mating connectors which interconnect the system, and testing each half of the system which is disconnected. However, some systems fail to function properly only under certain operating conditions of the system, and therefore to test such a system, the system must be operational while the test is made. If the interconnection between the mating connectors is broken to make the test, the system, is per se not operating under its normal operating conditions.